Viktory
by CypressWand
Summary: A short story on how Viktor Krum asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. STORY: COMPLETE


**Viktory**

Her bushy hair obscured her face, but Viktor knew that a smile had been etched upon her lips as soon as she buried her nose in a new book she had found among the shelves of the library. He had observed her for quite some time now, trying hard not to come off as a creeping stalker while still attempting to catch her interest. He had caught her eye a couple of times, and a spark of hope lit up within his chest whenever it happened. It felt better than catching a Snitch. It felt better than winning yet another Quidditch match. It felt like he had to come to terms with the fact that he was in love.

Within the blink of an eye, a crowd of girls had gathered around him, and she suddenly vanished into thin air.

…

One of the few people around the castle who didn't seem to care about his fame in the slightest was Professor Severus Snape. It was with his help (though very few words were ever exchanged) that Viktor often found refuge in the dungeons, far away from the eyes of fans; and more importantly, Karkarov. Admittedly, the only reason why Snape didn't seem to mind his presence was because — aside from Quidditch — he'd always had a knack for potions. He frequently helped the Professor set up and prepare ingredients for the following lessons, all done in utter silence — the way they both liked best.

The fact that the Yule Ball was approaching was gnawing on his mind, though — like the buzzing sound of a particularly noisy mosquito that was coming closer and closer, yet you couldn't find a way to swat it off. He was working with Professor Snape on creating infusions of wormwood when the question that had been burning in his mind suddenly flew out in a string of words: 'Professor, how do I ask a girl to go to the Ball vith me?'

Professor Snape looked up from behind a big pile of parchment, the expression on his face a mixture of confusion, questioning and downright disgust. 'Do I strike you as the right person...to ask?' he answered darkly.

'No, Professor,' said Viktor with his head bowed in shame. 'But still, she's _different _than the others. I don't know vot to do.'

Without warning, Snape suddenly tossed an ink-covered quill in his direction. 'Do not concern me with your simple problems about women,' he said, sneering.

Viktor wasn't sure whether to be afraid or simply laugh, but the humour in the Professor's obvious disdain was too much for him too handle. 'Have you never loved a voman?' he asked, knowing that the bottle of ink would soon follow.

The bottle of ink never came. Instead, the Professor's hair fell over his face, and no more words were said.

'So, you did?' Viktor asked, feeling himself growing bolder. 'You don't haff to explain, is just...a lot is expected of me, you know?'

'Expectations...that I understand,' said Snape as if he were mumbling to himself. A couple of minutes passed in silence, but Viktor knew that the Professor would have to speak up sooner or later. He could feel it in the air.

Once both men had finished making their supply of wormwood extract, there was nothing left to extend the silence. 'What does she like most?' the Professor asked after clearing his throat.

'Books,' said Viktor. An involuntary smile appeared on his lips.

The Professor's dark eyes met with his, as if he somehow knew exactly who Viktor was talking about. 'Assuming you're having a hard time talking to this girl in private,' Snape continued, 'leave a message inside of a book. Tell her to come to the portrait of Percival Pratt — that's the one on the grand staircase with the red robes — and tell her to go through the portrait.'

Snape hastily scribbled some words on a piece of parchment and handed it to Viktor. 'This is the password. The tunnel leads to the boathouse. Not many people know about this secret passage, so it's the most private place I could think of.'

'Thank you, Professor,' said Viktor genuinely as he looked at the password. 'How come you know about this passage?'

'I had a friend, when I was still a student here,' said Snape, his eyes turning to the wall. 'We spent a lot of nights secretly at the boathouse.'

Viktor noticed that the Professor's mind was wandering off to a different time and figured that it was time to take his leave. 'Thank you,' he said as he stood up. 'She must have been a very beautivul person. I think you are a good man.'

…

A note in the shape of a swan was flying past her eyes. At first, Hermione seemed a little wary of the enchanted piece of parchment trying to hit her in the forehead, but eventually she grabbed and unfolded it. Viktor followed her through a hole he made on the other side of the bookshelf as she walked her way up to the book he had recommended her to grab. His heart jumped a little at the sight of her opening a copy of _Magical Schools around the World_. Another note stuck out on the first page about Durmstrang. It was the best hint he was able to give her without actually saying his name.

She read the note, quickly shoved it in her pocket and placed the book back on the shelf. Now all he could do was hope for the best.

...

Viktor had escaped from Karkarov's clutches with the excuse that he needed to practise on the Quidditch field (which he often did during dinner to avoid people) and made his way to the portrait of Percival Pratt. 'Hello,' he said, a little awkwardly to the portrait. 'Could you help me?'

'I'm a man of few words — I rarely speak. Find someone else if it is discourse you seek,' said Percival as he stared at Viktor with piercing blue eyes.

'We don't need to talk,' said Viktor. 'I need to go to the boathouse.'

'Password?' asked Percival.

Viktor pulled Professor Snape's scribbles out of his pocket. 'This passvord is absurd,' he read.

The portrait swung open, revealing a long and dark tunnel down. 'I hope she comes,' he mumbled to himself. 'This place is scary.'

…

She could arrive at any moment. Viktor had lit a magical fire in a poor attempt to make the boathouse seem slightly more romantic. He checked the portrait's exit from the corner of his eyes every couple of seconds, thinking he heard its hinges creak.

Another minute or two passed, when suddenly the exit swung open with a bang, causing Viktor to nearly pull out his wand — a reflex action.

'I figured it was you,' said Hermione confidently as she climbed through the portrait.

'Yes, it vas me,' said Viktor as he extended her a hand while trying to hide his reddening face. 'How did you get avay from the dinner?'

'Told my friends I forgot something in the library,' said Hermione as she sat down by the fire. 'I love my friends, but they can be quite dim occasionally.'

'So I noticed,' said Viktor with a grin as he sat down beside her. 'I'm glad you came. I've wanted to talk to you vor some time now.'

'Same,' said Hermione, and a blush appeared on her face. 'I uhm… I like the books you read.'

'So you admit you've been watching me?' said Viktor teasingly.

'Only when you're not being smothered by other women,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes. 'Why did you ask me to come here?'

'I vanted to ask you to come to the Yule Ball with me,' said Viktor. 'You are interesting. I vant to get to know you better.'

'I would like to go with you,' said Hermione with a smile. 'Would you like to sit here for a while, and talk?'

'I vould like that very much,' said Viktor.


End file.
